Chris Conrad
|birthplace = Fort Lauderdale, Florida |family = Bernice Conrad Steven Conrad Tim Conad Mike Conrad Unnamed ex-wife |yearsactive = ????-present }} Christopher Andrew "Chris" Conrad is an American actor and comedian best known for his portrayal of Jason in Young Hercules and related media. Biography Conrad was born and raised in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, on June 30, 1970. He is the third of four brothers, which include Steven, who would go on to become a scriptwriter. Conrad had an affinity for sports and a habit of joining local sports teams, including football, baseball, basketball, soccer, and judo. He started performing in grade school, being the comedian of the class. He attended the same high school as Billy Crudup and Eileen Grubba. As a result of his comedic skills, Conrad improvised a comedy skit in high school, which he followed by enrolling in Florida's Funniest Man competition during his sophomore year with his brother Mike. They won $500 and a trip to New York City, New York, to open at the Improv. After graduating from high school, Conrad enrolled at Florida State University, where his two older brothers, Tim and Steve, were also students. He signed up for an acting class during his freshman year, but dropped out after being intimidated by the course's seriousness. His dropping out of the class dismayed his teacher, who eventually persuaded him to return to the acting profession. Conrad worked a job in the campus' radio station, a job that he got through the influence of his brother Tim, who worked as the station's sports broadcaster. Conrad took advantage of the job, using it as another outlet for his comedic talents. Following his sophomore year, Conrad moved to Chicago, Illinois, where Steve had also moved to study at Northwestern University, having majored in creative writing. Conrad spent a year studying at the Piven Theatre Workshop, then signed with an agent and landed his first acting role in the made-for-TV movie Mario and the Mob. Later, he moved to Hollywood with Steve, who had been making attempts to sell a script titled Wrestling Ernest Hemingway. The screenplay eventually became a very successful movie, and Conrad himself started getting more jobs in the film industry as well. He started out with an episode of Raven and then in a small film called Star Food. In his personal life, he is also starring in an improv group, called The Stick Men, with a friend in Los Angeles, California. Kickboxing and wrestling since high school, Conrad also trains in "Machado Jiu-Jitsu", a Brazilian form of jujitsu. He was married to an unidentified woman from 1999 to 2000 before divorcing her. On Criminal Minds Conrad portrayed Deputy Mack in the Season Two episode "The Boogeyman". Filmography *Patriot (2015-present) as Dennis McClaren (10 episodes) *Option Zero (2016) as Trevor *Altered Reality (2016) as Stuart *Los Angeles 1991 (2015) as Unknown Character (short) *Beyond the Void (2014) as Husband (short) *Hog's Tooth (2014) as Sergeant (short) *Attila (2013) as Vito *Letters (2013) as Captain Nicolas Crosier (short) *Douche Bros (2013) as Greg *Surfmen (2013) as Old Pro (short, voice) *Connie Banks the Actor (2011) as Connie Banks *Scott's Dead (2010) as Doug (short) *Portal (2009) as Hooke (video) *The Promotion (2008) as Teddy Grahams *Life (2007) as SWAT Cop *The Erotic Traveler (2007) as Edward *Life (2007) as SWAT Cop *Criminal Minds - "The Boogeyman" (2006) TV episode - Deputy Mack *Bones (2006) as Agent *Young Hercules (1998-1999) as Jason (37 episodes) *Lovers and Liars (1998) as Eric *Young Hercules (1998) as Young Jason (video) *Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (1998) as Young Jason (3 episodes) *Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) as Johnny Cage *Sins of the Mind (1997) as Peter *In the Fold (1996) as Ens. Tully Vallis *Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom (1996) as Confed Redshirt #2 (video game, voice) *JAG (1995) as Sergeant Lowell *The Specialist (1994) as Officer *Rebel Highway (1994) as Jack *Clear and Present Danger (1994) as Sniper Sergeant *The Next Karate Kid (1994) as Eric McGowen *Airborne (1993) as Jack *Mario and the Mob (????) as Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People